Sketching out your life
by GreyDust
Summary: Yao received a letter and he goes to meet the mysterious person. Iggychu. A vampire! fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

><p>Hoot! Hoot!~ An owl called ominously.<p>

Instinctively, Yao nervously glanced over his shoulders t see if anyone was following him. The bright lights and tall Christmas trees became smaller with every step he took towards the woods.

_I can still go back_, he thought to himself as he listened to the faint sound of the other nations quarreling and fighting, smiling warmly when he heard Korea's war cry: "Your breasts belong to me, da-ze!" reached his ears.

Shaking his head, Yao moved cautiously into the dark, feeling the ribs and knuckles of the ground through the soles of his shoes, hearing ice crack I diminished ripples of sound.

"Aaiyah, why is it so cold, aru?" Yao muttered, rubbing his gloved hands. "Grr..."

Slowly, his fingers found the note in his coat pocket. Yao paused and took a long look at it. It was very crumpled and dog-eared because he had been reading it over and over again ever since he got it in the morning.

_The woods. 10pm.  
><em>_Don't tell anyone.  
><em>_X_

…It could be Russia… No, Russia would not write a note because he would just kidnap Yao. Anyway, they were boyfriends so why would he be so secretive? It's just not Russia's style.

Japan? Gross! They were brothers, and Yao saw him standing next to Germany.

America? Nah…

"Yao."

A soft British-accented voice interpreted his thoughts. Yao spun around in shock, eyes wide. "Opium? Is that you, aru?"

Arthur emerged from behind a tree. "Yes…"

However, he did not look like the Arthur Yao normally knew – his blonde hair chopped unevenly as if he cut them himself; his clothes ripped; his fingernails, face and hands were caked with dried mud; his green eyes clouded.

Yao cursed softly and stared dumbstruck at the Englishman. "Jeez, what happened to you, ahen? You're not hurt, are you?" When he didn't answer, the petit man demanded more harshly, "Arthur, what do you want? Did you send me this note, ahen?"

To Yao's surprise and amusement, Arthur smirked, "Yes, but you would have came even if I didn't."

Yao raised an eyebrow. "Pardon, ahen? Why would I?"

"Because you belong to me…"

"I belong to no one! I'm the Middle Kingdom- China, not some random island you conquered in the 17th century, opium!" Yao, furious, turned on his heels to leave. "How dare you!"

Suddenly, an invisible force slammed into him, making him tottered back several steps, rocking on his feet as if he'd been punched. Gasping, Yao doubled up. "W-what?-" He looked through his fringe at Arthur who stood with one hand out-stretched.

Then, he realized that Arthur was as white as a sheet and totally red pupils, with pearly white fangs that poked out of his gums.

"England! Talk to me! What was that?" Yao looked seriously alarmed now.

Absentmindedly, China licked his bloodied lip, tasting the bitter metallic flavour. In a flash, a tongue was licking it for him and Yao was pinned to the ground, helpless. Sudden terror splintered within him, icing his sight.

Fangs fastened on his unmarred neck. It felt as if someone had sliced open his throat.

"ENGLA-"

Just as Yao tried to escape, a hand was placed tightly on his throat. The pain was completely unbearable at first. So much that Yao thought he would surely pass out. And he did.

* * *

><p>Sooo, this is a vampire! fic. Iggychu. Aaand, if you want me to continue, You Have To REVIEW! Don't be lazy!<p>

P.S. None of the other pairings are decided yet.

~Chibi-Panda cub


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Yao woke up the next day in his bed, with a terrible pain in his head and a neck that felt as if it had been tied in a knot and stamped on repeatedly by elephants. To make it worse, he could not even sit up thanks to his bad back.<p>

"Aiya…" He groaned, pitying himself ever so slightly. "What on earth happened, aru?"

Lazily, his hand felt around the bed side table, searching for his hair band. Instead, it found the mirror and Yao did a sudden double take. His face was glazed with sweat; his eyes were blood shot; and most of all, there was what seems like a snake bite on the side of his neck.

Eye wide, memories flooded his mind, shocking him awake-

"Yao-hyung!" A familiar voice abruptly shouted- no, screamed right outside his room, causing Yao to give a barely audible yelp. "It's BREAKFAST time, da-ze!" The door was kicked open and Korea excitedly barged into the room, "WAKE UP!"

Immediately, a dark cloud formed on top of Yao's already hurting head.

"Morning, Yong Soo," the elder nation signed with a twitch mark. "If the door breaks, you'll have to pay for it, aru."

"Ah, don't be so grumpy, da-ze," Korea's smile was blinding. "Guess what!"

"What?" Yao pulled the covers over his head. "It's breakfast time, aru?"

"Nah," Korea declared. "Only five days 'til Christmas, da-ze!"

"Sooo, aru?"

"Have you brought any presents, Yao? Where have you hidden them, eh? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!~ Oh, by the way, I don't want your breasts this year, brother-"

The world instantly became sunnier.

"- since I own them already anyway, da-ze! So, how about -"

Yao didn't like to admit, even to himself, that he was sometimes a little scared of Yong Soo, especially when he becomes hyper, but if he was honest, he would have to admit that he was. However, knowing Japan, the island nation was probably even more terrified. Bless his poor soul, aru…

"Stop right there, aru, and just help me sit up…"

Cue super non-existent breast conquering. "All right, da-ze!"

"AIYA!"

As Yao struggled to get the immature nation off him, neither of them noticed someone slip inside.

"Hem hem," the person cleared his throat politely. "Am I… interpreting something important?"

Now sitting up, Yao squeezed his lips together, turning his head away. "Opium," he greeted coldly, his mood switching in a blink of an eye. "Korea, go. I'll be down in a few minutes, aru." His hands were clenched into fists and his voice hard, leaving Yong Soo no choice but to leave.

"Hmmp!" Korea glared at England as he purposely knocked their shoulders together. "Watch it, England."

Biting his lips, annoyed, Arthur looked back at Yao and a brief fondness flashed across his eyes, eyes with a hint of crimson hidden behind the green. "Are you feeling okay?"

Yao's amber eyes narrowed with distrust. "No, I am NOT okay, ahen. Tell me, what exactly are you?" He pointed an accusing finger straight at the blonde. "Are you a _Jiang shi_?"

"Jiang shi? What's that-?"

Waving a dismissive hand, Yao answered, "It is what you Westerners call 'Vampires'."

"Yes, I suppose I am," Arthur said.

It was hard to see what he was thinking. His words seemed to spread and hover in the room, making the temperature drop. Yao's mouth was as thin as Arthur had ever seen it, as the Chinese man thought over the new information.

"Yao?"

"No, stop. Arthur…please, just stay away from me, ahen… Especially, from my family…" China shook his head. "You don't have to worry about me revealing your secret, aru…"

With a flash, Arthur flew across the room and grabbed Yao's hand pleadingly. "N-no, Yao, that's not what I meant- Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I really am!" He threw his hands up. "I wasn't thinking about what I was doing and I am SORRY! Your blood just tasted so good-"

"My BLOOD, AHEN?" cried Yao, pushing England off the bed. "You're interested in my blood?"

Scrambling off the floor as fast as possible, Arthur begged, "Please, Yao, hear what I have to say! You- you-you're my mate!"

"Mate, aru?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Grumbling to himself, Korea seized the nearest tray of food and began pilig them onto his plate, watched wistfully by Taiwan.

"…Evil eyebrows…taking away Aniki's attention…deserve to rot in hell…da-ze."

"Anything wrong?" Taiwan asked, giving Korea a weird look. "Your curl seems to be a little…sad." She glanced around. "Hey, where's the old man? I thought you were getting him?"

"In his room, da-ze," Korea growled, biting into a bun. "Talking to England."

"You idiot!" Taiwan jumped up from her chair, knocking it over and smacking Korea's head swiftly with a loud, painful crack. "Why did you leave him alone with that Jiang Shi?"

"Go, get Hong! We're going to rescue Yao-ge!"

* * *

><p>I'm glad that people liked the first chapter. so I decided to update so quickly. Thanks for reviewing and adding this fic to your favourites or even just reading it! :D<p>

China Moon: Thanks! \(0W0)/

jing2007: Your review makes me happy~

Iggychu: I shall continue this! Just for you!

**Review! Writers need reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, just Vampire! Iggy.

* * *

><p>To say the least, Yao felt as if the whole world has just exploded, then imploded; as if Shinatty-Chan has announced that she was actually a 50 or so year old man in a costume; as if Russia suddenly decided they were going to split up.<p>

Hands caught him by both shoulders before he could faint.

"W-what?" Yao said weakly. "Mate? Vampires have mates, aru? I just found out they real and you are one, ahen, and you tell me I'm your mate?" His voice grew louder as he rattled on. "Opium, give me one good reason why I should not knock on Ivan's door and tell him all about this right now!"

He had a sudden desire to lash out, to hit England square across the face, but, he knew that would achieve nothing except make Arthur's vampire side more dominate, which is not the best idea. However, that did not stop China from getting exasperated.

"China, please…"

"One good reason, ahen!"

"I-I have," Arthur looked away. "I have claimed you by drinking your blood last night. And if I die, you will lose your mind. The same if you die."

Yao was dumbfounded: How could things change so quickly? Why was he so unlucky?

"Aruu?" his aru trailed off sadly.

XXXX

"Are you sure this is necessary, Mei?" asked Hong as the trio raced through the corridors. "England isn't that bad and Teacher can take care for himself perfectly fine."

"Yes, it is. I trust neither of them," Taiwan replied angrily, long sleeves flapping dramatically behind her. "I'll kill England if he hurts Teacher in any way…I'm the only one that can torture Yao-ge."

Panting, Korea waved a hand in the air. "Too late, da-ze! I think Eyebrows has already bitten him at least once…"

Taiwan stopped abruptly and Korea smashed face first into her back.

"Oww…" Korea nursed his nose.

She spun around on her heels, eyes burning as if able to shoot laser. "HOW. DO. YOU. KNOW?"

"Scar here, da-ze," Korea shrugged, gesturing to his neck. "I think it's new."

Now, Taiwan looked as if she wants to leap on England and pull pieces off him- ears, nose, fingers, hair, she scarcely cared, so long as they came away with lots of blood and caused England a large amount of pain. HAHAH-

The Russia-like aura made the nearby Italy shout, 'Ve! Germany!'

"Come on, Mei," Hong Kong tugged on her sleeve. "We cannot waste time."

Inside his head, Hong cheered excitedly. OH, this is so much like a movie! But, outside he showed no emotions.

"Yes, yes," Taiwan nodded and they set off again.

When they finally reached Yao's door, they realized that it was locked, but, no biggie, that alone won't stop the trio.

Taking a deep breath, Hong slammed his shoulder into the door, twisting the knob awkwardly with his left hand, his right gripping his fireworks.

"Aniki! We're here to save ya, da-ze!

Then, with a devious look on her face, Taiwan snatched Hong's firework and threw them at England with all her strength. "GO. DIE."

However, with the speed of light, Arthur's pale hand shot out, grabbing the firework mid-air and crushed it into mere powder. The remains of that poor firework trickled onto the bed sheet, all the Asians watching with their chins on the ground (except Hong).

"What did that innocent firework even do to you, da-ze? It was in the prime of its life," Korea demanded, indignant. "Just because you're not human anymore doesn't mean you can go around like that, da-ze! See, Mei, I told you."

"Shh," Hong advised, getting a few more out just in case.

"Aiya, Hong, put those down, aru! It's no use anyway," Yao pointed to the pile of dust. "I don't know that to say, aruu..."

"Just step away from that Jiangshi, Teacher, and we'll deal with this," Taiwan stepped forward. "He's dangerous!"

"Dangerous?" The vampire in Arthur's body threw his head back with a loud roar, which Yao realized was his laugh. "Are you kidding, little girl?" After his transformation, his somewhat posh British accent was more evident.

"I'm not little and I am certainly not kidding," Taiwan snorted, hands on hips. "Hong," She ordered.

Hong nodded curtly and helped Yao out of the bed.

"Hong, my boy," Arthur said smoothly. "Leave Yao here with me, boy. You know that you can trust me, don't you?" He stared straight into his former charge's eyes intensely, his voice many layers like a piano chord. "Come on~"

To everyone's surprise, Yao was the one who acted.

Thrump! 

Instantly, Arthur's eyes turned back to emerald green and he clutched the side of his face. "Why did you punch me?" He cried with his normal voice.

"Go, Aniki!" Korea punched the air, beaming.

"You sneaky bastard! 王八蛋! Ahen, how could you do that to Hong? You heartless wank-" Almost snarling, Yao hugged the dazed Hong close to his chest. "Let's go." After making sure Hong was okay, he pushed his family through the door hurriedly, with tears preparing to drop.

But, before he left, he delivered one last message to the man still on the floor, looking affronted and a bit guilty.

"You cannot be trusted, Opium. I should have known by now."

* * *

><p>All you lovely reviewers make me feel loved~ since I never got so many in one story.<p>

Iggychu: There'll be drama alright! :D Ivan is very protective… You'll see!

PandaTeaLovers: Don't be afraid! This is my biggest project yet!

Citrine sunflower: Thank you! Vampire romance for ya~

Myrna Maeve: Xiexie!


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews! Thanks for all the support, guys!

Citrine sunflower: Your wish has come true. *bows*

Chaos Desu: Thanks! Enjoy!

Iggychu: This is the longest chapter yet, so do I get a cookie? :D Now, I can't answer that question, can I? Just wait and see, okay?

Iggychu's friend: Too bad…:)

Reader: A-ha! We have got an expert here!

Technically, Jiang shi can be translated into both 'zombie' and 'vampire' because shi mean corpse, but it is used almost all the time for zombies. But, it's used as 'vampire' in loads of non-chinese text, so I thought people would be more familiar with JiangShi.  
>And also, if you go back to where Yao introduces this phrase, he didn't say it definitely means vampire. 134Love134: Mug? I do like mugs… :D<p>

PandaTea lovers: Well, Arthur's body is a vampire, but, his mind is half human, half vampire. So, it's as if someone identcial to Iggy is also living in his head~ The Iggy in ch1 is vampire dom, the Iggy in ch2 is human dom...You get the idea~

On with the story!

* * *

><p>"Teacher…not safe here…"<p>

"Nothing we can do…vampires…Mei."

"…must try…"

"…overreact… no… I meant…"

"…Aniki…our duty, da-ze!"

"Since when…serious?"

Sitting in Hong's hotel room, staring blankly out of the frost-covered window, Yao was only vaguely aware of the conversation in the back ground, but he was far too occupied with his muddled thoughts to join in.

What did Opium mean by 'claimed'? Was what he said true? Was Yao really his so called mate?

But he can't be Arthur's partner, because he loved Ivan and the Russian was clearly his soul mate.

Right?

Aiya, so many questions and so little answers…

Meanwhile, Hong stopped and noticed Yao's glazed look. Hong has recovered from Arthur's mind control but the feeling of betrayal left a bitter taste in his mouth that made Hong want to puke. Elbowing Taiwan, he hissed, "Mei!"

"What?" asked Taiwan, arms folded. She glared at her brother for interrupting her. Anyone else would have wilted under her gaze, but Hong was Hong, and at the moment he was far too concerned with China to notice. The blank look was too creepy.

She followed Hong's finger and mentally slapped her forehead. How could she forget Yao?

"Teacher?" Taiwan walked across the room and kneeled in front of Yao.

Her worried voice became clearer and clearer to Yao as he slowly tried to sort out his thoughts. "Hmm? Yeah?" croaked Yao, throat as dry as dead wood.

"Are you okay, gege?" Hong spoke out from the side, Korea bouncing up and down beside him.

He wanted to say: 'If one more person asked me that, I'm going to smack something with my wok, aru' but he didn't. He just nodded and continued watch the fresh snowflake dance as they fell.

"Oh, Aniki, can we take a look at the scar, da-ze?"

"No, aru." Yao covered his neck with his long sleeve. "It's a curse and I don't want you all to be affected."

_Pretty snowflake, just like Ivan._

Hong leaned closer, intrigued, "What do you mean 'curse'?"

"Well," Yao finally turned away from the beautiful scene outside. "It could be said that this is the start of this entire vampire problem, aru…Aiya, when did things get so complex?" He tugged at his ponytail, a habit of his whenever he gets upset.

"First of all, when and where did you get that?" Taiwan pushed a cup of tea into his hands.

"Last night in the woods beside the celebrations, aru. I received a note from England, but I didn't realize it was him until I got there. Then, he just bit me, aru," Yao sipped his tea, trying to calm himself. "It was much…unexpected, aru."

Despite the situation, Taiwan rolled her eyes at Yao. She mouthed to Hong: _Told you he can't take care of himself. Duh! _Clearing her throat as Hong raised his eyebrows, she gestured to China to continue.

"So, I woke up this morning and Korea burst into my room, aru, talking about Christmas." At this, Yong Soo nodded his head proudly. "Then, Opium came in, Korea went out, an-and…"

"What did he say?" Hong made himself comfortable on the windowsill. "Go on, Teacher."

"Un-huh, da-ze!"

"Yao-ge, I'm getting impatient."

Furrowing, Yao took a deep breath. "He told me by drinking my blood, aru, he has claimed me as his mate. So, if either of us dies, then the other goes mad. That's all!"

Soon, when the shock wore off, his siblings went mental.

Slowly, growing angrier and angrier, Yao's head throbbed unbearably. He got to his feet and exited the room, unable to stand the youngsters any long. "I'm going to find Ivan, aru," he sighed but no one heard him.

XXXX

Skipping happily with a sunflower behind his back, the oversized man-child neared China's room, humming a Russian nursery rhyme under his breath.

"Привет**,**" He greeted everyone he met cheerfully, as if he, for once, wasn't planning their eventual and painful death. That was really unusual…

An eyebrow raised, Poland commented as he waved back, "What, like, has happened to, like, that man?"

"Umm, I think he's visiting Mr. Wang," Lithuania replied, trying to herd Poland away but with no success. "Please, let's go!"

And, indeed, Ivan was heading there.

However, meanwhile, inside the room, Arthur was still on the floor, reflecting to what he has done wrong.

_Why do you do that? Hong is practically my son!_ He demanded an answer from the vampire in his head.

_What else can I do? He was taking away my mate, _He- or it said, unconcerned, crossing its legs, sitting on a imaginary throne. The vampire looked identical to Arthur, except his features were a little sharper, paler, and his eyes bright red.

In his mind, Arthur snorted. _You could have seriously hurt the boy, you git._

_Haha, calling yourself a git, Arthur Kirkland- I did not expect that!_

Suddenly, a very familiar voice called at the door, "Yao-yao! Open the door, little Sunflower!"

Russia.

Arthur started panicking. Sweat began to slime across his forehead. Where to hide, where to hide?

"Yao-yao, I'm coming in."

"A-ha!" Arthur spotted a small space between the wardrobe and the wall, just big enough for him to fit.

_Go!_

As soon as Arthur disappeared from sight, the door was smashed open, and Ivan marched in. Arthur stood very still. His breath fluttered like a tiny bird in his throat. He looked down and saw his knees were shaking violently.

"Aw…Yao's not here, da…" Ivan said that in such a sad, childlike voice Arthur can't help but pity him.

_Yao is my mate and I've claimed him. You are too late, Russia. Sorry._

"What to do with this sunflower?" Ivan asked aloud. He eyed the empty vase near the window and his violet eyes lit up. "Da!"

The tall Russian snatched the vase and ran off to fill it up, however, not before sniffing the air once, but Arthur did not notice. He was too relieved that Ivan's gone. Bad for him.

"Thank goodness…" he sighed, stretching.

He took one last look at Yao's unmade bed, resisting the urge to sniff it. Smiling, he left the room.

He wished he hadn't.

Because he had arrived just in time to see Yao and Ivan embrace and kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Reviews help me write more and faster!<strong>

**I won't mind questions and people pointing out mistakes 'cos it makes my writing better. Happy new year!**

**~chibi-panda cub**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews, everyone!

Lots of readers have been asking if it is Iggychu. Well, YES! IT IS! :D I feel that in many Iggychu fics, if there is a Rochu relationship to begin with, people tend to show his 'evil' side right at the start. I think Yao is clever enough to know not to stay with an 'evil' Ivan so I want to show that Ivan is okay enough for Yao to like him(at the moment, anyway)~

And I can't help the short chapters, at least I update fairly quickly... D: Expect a longer wait for a longer chapter!

Warning: This is rated M! Thought you guys would like some~

On with the story!

* * *

><p>The pain…<p>

The regret….

The guilt…

The heartache…

Does he deserve this punishment?

XXXX

"Mon cher, do you want my advice?" Francis laughed, placing his chin on his hand and leaning forward. "You know, Big brother Francis's advice, mine by the way, are sought out world wide. I'd love to help you with your…problems. Ohonhonhon~" He added, smiling shyly.

"No, frog," Arthur snapped back, covering his face in despair.

What he had seen in the corridors had really shaken him up. He felt utterly confused and hurt, yet somehow he expected something like that to happen. Damn it, he should have made his move on Yao earlier. Instinctively, his hand curled around the china cup like a claw, so hard it broke.

"Bugger!" he swore, but France just waved his hands and the mess disappeared.

"Control yourself, Angleterre, please. No vampires can survive with that kind of temple~"

Arthur cursed again and leapt off the soft bed. "I don't care, you git!" he raged. "That fucking Russian has stolen my Yao and I want REVENGE!"

Francis bit into his cupcake slowly. "Now, now, one thing at a time, mon cher," said the man. "Let me think…" he paused, face creasing in thought.

"I thought you said you could deal with anything to do with _l'amour_?" Arthur snorted bitterly.

"I've no idea why I even considered being your mentor-" Francis started saying, shrugging dramatically.

"Well, I didn't ask to be changed!" Arthur punched the wall. "Now I'm in this bloody mess all because of you!"

_Arthur, calm down- we need France's help-_

_Why are you bloody on his side!_ Arthur demanded, furious. _I-_

"Listen to you, Kirkland," Francis interrupted suddenly. "First thing to remember, always listen to your vampire side, Angleterre- mine helped me with loads of lovers~" Thinking back to all those pretty ladies and men, Francis began laughing again, "Ohonhonhon!"

"In the name of the Queen, STOP!" Arthur yelled, rapidly losing the will to live.

Calmly France swallowed his mouthful of cake. _D__é__licieux_, he thought. "…I think… I have the answer," he said, scratching his chin.

"W-what! Tell me!"

There was painful silence as the French nation crossed his legs and cleared his throat like a good salesman.

"Hmm… Arthur, mon cher, you have been playing by the rules, non? Vampires have no rules. It's time for you to be a 'BAD and NAUGHTY' boy. Come, I'll teach you some tricks…"

XXXX

"Ah…" Yao sighed as he exited the bathroom, hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks red from the hot steam inside. "That was so relaxing, aru~"

Nothing beats taking a bath after a long stressful day like today, aru…

After drying himself with soft, fluffy towels, he was in no hurry to put on his pajamas- an over-sized Kitty-chan T-shirt- so he walked around in his boxers, making his bed, boiling water, and just generally tidying up the small (compared to the rooms in his house back in China) hotel room. He did not trust the cleaners- after all, he was a nation and some of his documents are extremely top-secret, you know.

_Knock, knock, knock! _

"Who is it, aru?" Yao called cheerfully. His mood has improved a lot after spending dinner with Ivan. "Just come in- the door's open."

When there was no reply, Yao frowned slightly and went to answer the door. But, strangely, there was no one there, except… a single red rose?

"Aru?" muttered Yao, confused. He stuck his head out into the corridor and looked left and right. Unsurprisingly, the whole place was totally empty.

"Aiyaa," Yao shook his head as he went back inside with the rose, careful not to touch the thorns. "Well, I will have to put you next to Ivan's sunflower," Yao said to the rose, feeling a smile creep across his face. "I bet you're Opium's, but…I suppose you are nice to look at, aru."

Then he stopped himself as he realized he was talking to a flower.

"I must be getting older, aru," Yao mumbled, heading towards the toilet to brush his teeth.

Ten minutes later, he was all ready for bed. Snuggling in, he turned off the lights and dreamt.

XXXX

One dark silhouette with shining violet eyes as all you could see in unlit room. A bloody pipe lay next to him, millimeters from his unmoving fingers. Then, suddenly, the rich-coloured gems flashed red.

"Kolkolkol…"

XXXX

"…A-arthur? Why are you here?"

The first thing Yao saw when he opened his amber eyes was Arthur crawled on top of him on all fours.

"Yao…" he growled with a raw husky edge of arousal. "You are mine!"

Feeling strands of soft blond hair tickle his cheek, Yao stuttered, "Wait! I don't understand this…aru. How did you get in?" He stopped abruptly when he felt Arthur's erection. "Aiya!"

With a blink of an eye, one of England's hands slid round to the back of his head, gripping Yao's silky black hair tightly. Of course, China tried struggling but the stronger man's grip was so strong- it was like fight against steel.

"NOO! Aru!"

"Don't complain, Yao~ this is what mates do with each other, and I know you're enjoying it- I can hear your heartbeat," Arthur smirked before forcing his tongue into Yao's hot, slick mouth.

"I-I'm not e-enjoyi-" Yao couldn't finish his sentence and moaned loudly, quivering. "S-sto-pp! NNG!"

Hands slide down his boxers.

Fingers curled around his half-hard cock.

"AH! Arthur!"

Arthur kept stroking and teasing and winding the petite body underneath him. Yao, in return, reacted in every single way, making those small noises, exciting Arthur even more, if that was possible.

"This is how I feel around you, my dear. You give false signals and push me away every time. Have your precious Ivan done this to you? No, I think is the answer. Look at me, Yao," he whispered, the last part a command that the elder could not resist obeying. "Say my name~"

"…阿瑟.[1]"

XXXX

His breaths made no mist in the cold night air as the vampire crouched outside the window, watching Yao twist and turn on the bed , muffled groans reaching his sensitive ears, thanks to his super senses.

While all noise stopped, he nodded, took his own hand out of his trouser and left, pleased with his work.

"Nice trick… I'll have to do that more often."

XXXX

[1] I just had a brainwave so I put Arthur's Chinese name in~

Chakragirl15: Both Rochu and Iggychu are good. And thanks from the cookies!

Chaosdesu: :D

PandaTeaLover: I can't help it! I love cliff-hangers…

Limelavender: Love triangles are a main factor of good fanfics *nod, nod* your review is the longest so far! Big thanks!

Rice aroma: …what is 'fo sho'? No cookies? *horror*

Passby: I cannot reveal the ending, da-ze.

Reader: I should have used 'loosely' instead. :P I think most people would understand if I use 'jiangshi' but obviously it's not the best choice. Thanks for pointing it out~

Citrine sunflower: Glad you like it!

Kitter: Poor Arthur indeed…

Review! Do I need to improve my 'M' writing skill? Or what?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say/write/ type...

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Next morning, the sun came out from behind the fog and light sleet that has plagued the area for the last few days, and finally the hard, unbreakable ice melted enough for it to be able to take 5 steps without hurting your bottom (or breaking your spine).<p>

Back in the World Hotel, Yao's body, for some reason, was refusing to wake. Though his mind told him he had important last minute Christmas shopping to do, he wanted to stay in the land of bliss for a tiny bit more…

Ah, he had not felt so relaxed since…

…

…since, the last time he had an orgasm…

"Aiya!" he shrieked, eyes wide with horror.

Hurriedly, he scrambled to sit up and threw the cover away with an indignant yell. When he saw what was expected, he felt the blood drain from his face in pure embarrassment.

"Bath, bath, bath, aru," he chanted hysterically, making a bee-line straight to the bathroom, only grabbing a change of clothes before slamming the door, face bright crimson.

_Oh, I hope no one has placed a hidden camera in my room, aru…_

XXXX

"4000 years old and having wet dreams, aru… what kind of a nation am I?" Yao mumbled, disbelieved as he tossed the bed sheets into the laundry basket right beside the door. "For goodness sake…" He shook his head, ponytail swashing from side to side. The full day of shopping that loomed over him was not a pleasant prospect, but it has to be done.

Silently, someone crept into the room.

Seconds later, warm hands slid around his waist. "Yao-yao had a wet dream, da?" The thick Russian accent informed Yao exactly who it is.

"Aiya, Ivan, don't sneak up on me, aru! You know I have a bad heart-" Yao jumped and immediately tried to change the subject. Though not really annoyed (this happened a lot), Yao jabbed a finger into the taller man's chest.

Ivan frowned. "I just wanted to surprise my sunflower," he said, violet eyes shining playfully. He shifted towards the laundry basket slightly.

Yao jabbed again, making Ivan whine. "I have no time for this, aru. Make yourself useful, Ivan. Help me- hey! What are you doing, aru! Put that DOWN!"

"Oh, evidence!" exclaimed Russia, holding the fabric up. "What can I say, yao-yao? Were you dreaming about me?"

"I said, PUT IT DOWN! Aiya!" Yao was so frustrated he was almost screaming.

"Okay," Ivan beamed, but not putting it down. "Answer the question, da?"

"Yes, yes! NOW, put it down, aru!" he lied.

"Da!" Finally, Ivan did and Yao could breathe again.

Face red, China aimed a light kick at Ivan's shins, before returning to cleaning the room. It didn't seemed to bother the Russian man- he just skipped towards a chair and sat himself down, happy to watch Yao. Then, he noticed something.

"Yao…" Ivan suddenly spoke up, voice a bit sad.

Yao looked up, surprised. "Yes, Yiwan, aru? What's wrong?"

Eyes downcast, Ivan pointed to the vase, sitting on the window still. "Look..."

And Yao did. The sunflower Ivan gave him yesterday has wilted but the rose was still standing there, petals blood-red, as if taunting Russia.

"Oh, aru…" he stepped forward to have a closer look. "我真对不起, Ivan…"

"…who gave you that rose?" Ivan came up next to him and picked up the brown, lifeless sunflower, face emotionless.

Yao lay a hand on his arm, giving him a comforting smile. "I'm not sure, but I think it's Opium's, aru. Are you alright? We can always buy a new flower… after all flowers don't live very long, aru."

Anger sprinted though Ivan's icy violent eyes. "Da…"

_Murder. _

"Kolkolkol."

XXXX

Coat that goes down to his knees, colourful mittens, woolen panda hat, scarf, shoes with fluffy fluff inside… Yao mentally clicked off his list as he strolled down the corridor, all dressed up for the cold outside.

"Yao-san!"

His footsteps creased as he spun on his heels to face the Japanese man. "Kiku?" he asked, puzzled. "What's wrong, aru?"

Kiku skidded to a stop in front of him, barely panting from all that running. "Konnichiwa, Oni-san," the raven-haired man bowed politely. "I-I have heard about your… vampire predicament from Taiwan-chan, and I have something that can- I believe, will help you greatly."

Yao's amber eyes widened. "Oh, really, aru? What is it?" He leaned forward curiously. "Let me see, aru…"

Nodding once, Kiku rummaged slightly in his pocket and brought out a sliver bracelet. "Here," he held it out and Yao picked it up with his thumb and index finger, scrutinizing it.

He wiggled it in the air. "I don't understand, aru. How is going to help, aru?" he asked, deflated.

"A-ha, Yao-san," Kiku's normally dull eyes had a sudden glimmer as he explained. "This mere bracelet is made out of pure, 100 percent sliver, which, as you know is harmful to vampires. And for extra protection, I have dripped in the holiest springs around the world. By wearing this, vampires cannot touch you. Though, they can still make physical contract if they are in their human form."

"Really, aru?" Yao's eyes widen in awe. He didn't even notice when his panda hat slide forward to cover his eyes. "Wow!"

Kiku nodded, clearly rather pleased with Yao's reaction. "Hai."

Without warning, Yao leapt onto Kiku and gave him a huge hug, beaming. "Aw! You're such a good little brother, aru!"

Stiff with discomfort, Japan give a manly yelp before pulling the elder nation off him. "Yao-san, you are over reacting… And, I am not your brother."

Yao frowned, a little hurt. "How could you say that, aru, Kiku-di? You just called me 'Oni-san' not two minutes ago, aru," he pointed out, pouting. "Anyway, thanks for the bracelet, Kiku… it's great! 再见!"

Minutes after Yao had left, Kiku, standing at the same spot, whispered, "さようなら."

XXXX

Humming a song, Yao admired the Christmas lights on buildings and how the snow seems to make the busiest time of year just that more calm. Poking a pile of snow with his shoe empty-mindedly, he exhaled and stared at the patterns it made.

"Aru, it's so peaceful…" he sighed, sticking his mittens deeper into his coat pocket. "Pity everyone is too busy, aru…"

"I totally agree, Yao."

Going into defense mode, Yao almost kicked the man behind him in-between the legs. As he realized who it was, he lowered his arms and turned his head away, blushing. How could he face Arthur after that horrible dream?

"Aren't you going to greet me?" Arthur asked warmly, handing Yao a foam cup full of hot chocolate.

"Ni hao, Opium," Yao rolled his eyes, shifting his bags of Christmas presents. "What a gentleman you are, ahen. Why are you here? Are you following me?"

Arthur held his hands up, looking scandalous. "Oh no! I am not a stalker! A vampire I may be, but definitively not a stalker!"

"Yeah right, ahen," Yao raised an eyebrow, blowing the top of his drink before sipping it carefully.

As both of them, sitting on a bench in the park, finished their hot chocolates, Arthur suddenly stood up and shifted anxiously from foot to foot. "Look, Yao… I'm really sorry about using mind control on Hong yesterday-"

Yao held up a hand. "No, ahen, you have to say that to Hong, not me."

"Yes, yes," Arthur nodded, lips thin. "I feel so guilty though."

"Don't worry, Opium," Yao gave him an understanding smile. "Hong will forgive you, aru, I'm sure. He's a mature boy now."

"You don't know half of his maturity… " Arthur murmured to himself, thinking back at the magazines he once found under Hong's bed, but Yao heard.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Arthur coughed. The vampire inside his mind smirked, but didn't cause any trouble- he was just pleased to be near his 'mate'.

"About this vampire… mate thingie, ahen," Yao started saying. Arthur's head snapped up instantly. "I'm not sure it will work… I'm not the kind of person who just leaves someone just like that." He snapped his fingers, but it didn't work because he was wearing mittens. "But, I'm willing to try, ahen…"

"That's enough!" Arthur exclaimed, new hope alighting in his heart. "I-"

"Shh… don't make me change my mind, Opium. I know this mate thing is very important to you, and I won't wish it on anyone to stay lonely when they don't have to, ahen."

"I-"

"Shh, ahen."

So, both blushing, the two nations watched children build snowmen in peaceful silence.

* * *

><p>As the review replies are getting a bit long, I have decided to reply to you all as a group. :P Thanks to: , PandaTeaLovers,Iggychu (and friend), Rice Aroma, citrine sunflower, The-Wicked-Girls88 (Lilli), kitter!<p>

I really hope you guys like this chapter. I spent ages writing it and it has important plot impact. The suggestions and advice about smut writing will definitely be read over and over again the next time I write those kinds of things~ ;)

I'm a big fan of Hasegawa's stories, so, yeah, I'll reread them, Iggychu.

Ivan, a vampire? A physical connection between Iggy and Yao? Wait and see~

COOKIES! C IS FOR COOKIES!

Review! (School's starting, so chapters will be updated more slowly. Sorry!)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Duh.

Hahaha… I'm a very responsible person, you know. This fic is NOT dead! *thunder and lightning*

* * *

><p>Going back to the hotel, guess who Arthur had the misfortune to meet?<p>

The most annoying person in the world…

"IGGY! Dude, I haven't seen you in days? How's it doing?" Alfred cried from across the whole length of the corridor just as Arthur stepped out of the lift, causing the vampire to wince and massage his ears. Almost all the happiness in his body flew away, screaming.

Oh, god…

"…America," Walking towards his former charge, he greeted in the most un-enthusiastic voice he can master. "Nothing much... Get out of my way, git- I need to go to my roo-"

Alfred wagged a finger at Arthur, and put on a serious tone. "I don't think so."

Hitching his bag more securely on his shoulders, Arthur glared. "Why? Why would I not want to go to my room?"

In a flash, Alfred's face was too close to his own for comfort. Alfred said nothing for a few second, just to increase the tension. When Arthur finally decided he was going to knee the American's crotch if he doesn't move soon, the other man said...

"'cause that fat commie is waiting for ya by your door," He lowered his voice in an attempt to make a bigger impact.

Staring piercingly at America, even the grimace had skidded off Arthur's face, replaced with shock mixed with anger in his chest. The vampire in his mind was snarling, filled with animosity. "You mean, Russia, don't you?" he finally spoke after a tense moment, his voice tightening.

The smile that had faded from Alfred's face during those few minutes immediately reappeared upon his face so suddenly it was rather alarming. He blobbed his head up and down, and a strong hand slapped Arthur's back painfully, Alfred's way to being a good friend.

"Un-huh," he beamed. "But, don't worry, dude! When I saw that commie, I chased him away, so yeah!" Triumphantly, Alfred punched the air, laughing. "I'm the HEROOOO!"

"Did Russia say anything?"

"Nah~ He was dead quiet. I think I have scared him with my hero-ness! HAHAHA! He's probably wet his pant in fear."

Though, secretly, Arthur was glad that America was the one who confronted Yao's possessive boyfriend, he knew it was not long before the northern country made his move. But, at least, he didn't know about Arthur being a vampire and is stronger, more powerful than normal humans… right?

_We cannot take any chances, Arthur._

Yes, I know.

XXXX

Yao didn't want to be angry. Not now, not with him.

"Really, aru," he said with a sigh. "What is wrong, Yiwan, aru? You haven't been acting like yourself lately… is there anything you want to tell me? A problem shared is a problem halved, after all, aru."

This was supposed to be a relaxing meal together. Yao had being looking forward to this all day, but Ivan was strangely quiet today. Hell, he was freaking silent. One look at him you'd run away, shrieking, but Yao really was concerned, so he stayed.

Yao bit his bottom lip, the guilt of accepting Arthur's offer of courting him was coming back. Well, it seemed like a pretty good idea at the time…

Ivan did not respond, but continued looking deeply into his cup of coffee.

"Is there some thing going on in your country that's affecting you, aru?" Yao asked again, refusing to give up. "Is Belarus bothering you?"

Still, no answer.

Puffing up his cheek, Yao turned his head to look at the other people in the café. All of them were having a great time, chatting and gossiping. A small 'aiya' escaped his mouth.

"All you ever say is 'aiya'…"

Yao's amber eyes widened. "What do you mean, aru? Are you upset just because I say 'aiya'?" he asked the Russian sitting opposite ridiculously.

"…every time bad things happen, you say 'aiya', then dismiss it," Ivan replied, a vacant look in his eyes. "Tell me this, Yao-yao... if our relationship fails, would you do that?"

Yao was speechless. "W-what do you mean, aru? Why w-would our relationship fail?" he stammered. "Stop being like this, and just tell me wha-!"

"You think I don't know about you and England, da?" Ivan's glaze sharpened. "I'm not a fool, Yao-yao."

"M-me and England? Rubbish, aru! I'd never cheat, Yiwan!" the petite man protested. "You know that, aru!"

Ivan's voice hardened. "Now you're lying to me, Yao, da? Admit it!"

"But, I'm not! Me and Arthur are just friends, aru." Yao felt a surge of anger rise. "Just because I'm dating you-"

"See, you are using his human name, da? Exactly, what kind of friend are you two?" Ivan demanded, a dark aura emitting from him.

Yao has had enough. "YIWAN, STOP! Stop accusing me of something I haven't done!" He stood up, slamming his hand, palm-down in the table and knocking his coffee over. But, even when the hot liquid burnt his fingers, he didn't look away from Ivan's erotic eyes.

"I want you to stop interacting with Великобритания[1]," Russia said coldly.

He was about to say more when Yao interrupted him. "I can be friends with anyone I like, Ivan, aru. You cannot control me."

The challenge was not missed by Ivan. As Yao snatched his coat and exited the café, he said under his breath, "Kolkolkol~ I think I can, little Китай. Wait and see~"

XXXX

Walking away from the café, China was trembling from head to toe, his eyes now sparkling with tears.

Numbly, he reached into his pocket.

Beep— beep—beep—

"Hello? Arthur Kirkland speaking."

Yao's face split into a weak smile and he sniffed, rubbing his nose with his long sleeve. "Wei, Arthur? It's me, ahen… could you come and collect me?" After telling Arthur the address, he sat himself down on the stone wall, fencing off the dead flowers, and waited, no expression on his face

Fifteen minutes later, Arthur arrived, looking as if he ran all the way. His hair messed up and shirt crumpled, once he saw the Asian man, he sighed in relief and speed walked towards the man. About half way, he realized that was not a prank.

"Yao!"

Hearing the yell, Yao lifted his head and gave a weak smile, his strong façade collapsing. "…You came, ahen."

"Of course I did! What the hell happened?"

From the alleyway next to the café, a man watched with hate-filled eyes.

No one was going to take away his Yao-yao~ It was time he claimed what was his...

XXXX

Arthur never took care of a grown man before, even though his house used to be filled with little colonies running around and causing chaos. Children are different from adults and the English nation was clueless for what should be done.

"Yao, are you sure you are okay?" he asked for the hundredth time.

The Chinese nation who was currently sitting on Arthur's bed, bare-feet- the shoes had been kicked off to a corner, nodded. "I'm fine, Opium," he replied wearily.

England frowned at the nickname, but he didn't say anything. The vampire inside him was delighted that his 'mate' was in their bed room, and Arthur was rather pleased also.

Strands of soft black hair fell over Yao's forehead as he hugged the pillow tightly, trying to comfort himself. The pink cheeks were irresistible and his quivering bottom lip was just begging to be warmed up by Arthur's kisses. Even more, the overly big coat and hat completed the adorable picture.

Uncontrollably, his heartbeat broke into a sprint.

Meanwhile, Yao was drowning himself in self pity. Was it a bad idea to be so close to Arthur? They did have a bad relationship in the past- Yao had not forgiven him for taking Hong away yet…oh, don't forget the opium… but, it was in the past. Maybe, the future was going to be better? Maybe, they could learn from their mistakes and put away their differences?

Or, is he causing all the problems in his life himself?

"Arthur, ahen? Do you think Ivan don't want me any more because I'm not good enough?" That horrible question which had being lurking in his head even since Yao left the café, just slipped out of his mouth. "Is something wrong with me, ahen? Every-"

Yao sneaked a look at Arthur's surprised face and silently watched the English nation approached. He sat beside Yao calmly. "Yao…"

Crazily, tears pricked at his eyelids and Yao blinked them back. He was only vaguely aware of Arthur's shy glances in his direction, but his senses sprang into overdrive when those cold fingers stroked his hand.

"Arthur, aru?"

Suddenly, Arthur's lips found Yao's. Then, after what seemed like forever, the vampire pulled away. A small whimper escaped from Yao's mouth. Or was it just in his head…?

"There's nothing wrong with you, Yao," Arthur looked straight into his eyes, strong hands on the smaller man's thin shoulders. "There is only one word that can describe you: Perfect. You are just perfect- so perfect, you already have all my love."

"Forever."

(-)

A.N.

[1] Googled that… I don't know Russian! *clueless…*

Thanks to all reviewers and readers: Iggychu (x2), Limelavender, PandaTeaLovers (x2), tamaara123, Chakragirl, and citrine sunflower~

So cheesy! ~

Well, it isn't February yet~ I know, I know. *sigh* This story had been in my head for ages, and sitting on a bus and daydreaming tends to make you want to write all your ideas down…

Limelavender: Murderous Iggychu fangirls? With Iggy's temper and Yao's Kungfu skills… what do you think?

Yeah, life is normal for me. A few fallen trees due to strong winds and stuff~ :D

And, this chapter is published now for a reason…

….

HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

*beam* Year of the Dragon!(I know I'm early, but it's the start of the weekends, so more readers. Yes, I'm a genius...not~) Don't you think the festivals just come one after the other? Christmas, New Year, and then_ Chinese_ New Year! Brilliant!

Review! And, I'll give you a Dragon Warrior sized dumpling~

*P.S. Tell me if you want a happy ending, a sad ending, or a super sad ending. I can't decide! D:


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Warning: Long, long smut scene. A gift to all reviewers~

(-)

His eye opened just slightly as he snuggled closer to Arthur. Yawning, Yao raised a hand to rub his eyes before he grabbed a fistful of the English nation's shirt and buried his face into Arthur's chest.

"Ah-ah," he moaned quietly as small kisses were planted on his bare neck. He then turned his head a bit more to nuzzle at the half-vampire.

"Morning, sweet heart~" the familiar sound of Arthur's voice whispered those words lovingly into his ear, making Yao shiver.

"早上好，Arthur. Good morning," he said. To himself, his own voice was distant, dreamy- He rubbed his eyelids, trying to wake up from a deep comfortable slumber.

"Did you have a nice dream?"

Yao snorted, "'Nice dream', ahen? How cheesy- so not your style, Arthur. And, yes, I did. You, ahen?"

Arthur chuckled and stroked the Chinese nation's silky hair gently. "It seems that you have recover, grumpy bum~"

"Hey! Don't call me that, ahen!"

But, there was no response from Arthur. Not a single cheesy or sarcastic comeback.

"Opium?"

_Let me out, Kirkland! I want to be with my Yao!_

_No. Yao isn't safe with you!_

_I'm the vampire! I'm the one with all the strength and power-_

_And I'm the one with the body! Don't interfere, git!_

_You're nothing without me! I'll show you- don't ever underestimate me, human!_

With that, to Arthur's horror, his vampire counterpart raged, letting out a banshee-like roar, and tore down the protective barriers that he put up easily. He gasped as the vampire took over his body, throwing his conscious self into the empty void where the vampire's imaginary throne float a few inches above the pure black marble floor.

_NO! _

_Haha, human! I'll make Yao mine! _The vampire laughed with joy. All though the night they have been arguing while Yao was sound asleep beside them. Arthur wanted to take things slowly, more importantly at Yao's pace, but the vampire disagreed. After all, even though Yao is claimed, they have to have *cough* sex *cough* before they fully become mates.

In the void, Arthur scrambled to his feet, panicking. Thankfully, he would be able to see what was going on though two circular screen, that he guessed were his eyes.

_Don't you dare, you bastard! Yao's not ready yet-_

_Oh, he is, dear Arthur. ~ Can't you smell the…scent, little human? He's ready, oh right._

_No, h-_

Arthur was about to say more when the stutters over the screen opened, and the vampire took a long-awaited gulp of air.

"Opium?" He was just in time to hear Yao's worried question. As Yao straddled Arthur in order to slap his cheeks, Arthur's hips buckled up unexpectedly. Both gasped when their crotches touched through the thin fabrics of their underwear.

The pleasure suddenly coursing though his veins filled Arthur with desire but he was still mad- this was manipulation, not love, for goodness' sake! However, he was not in control of his own body and the vampire's chuckle echoed in the enormous void.

_OH! I have waited so long~_

He swore as his partly-translucent legs collapsed under him. Then, he realized that he could feel whatever is done to his body though it was not under his control.

Repeatedly, the vampire pushed upwards and hands gripping Yao's sleeve-covered arms prevented the petite man from rolling away and saving his dignity.

"N-ng, Ar- art-Arthur, a-ahen," Yao groaned, pleading. "Don't-t. N-not now!"

_Can you smell it now, human? It's so intoxicating! **Ah!**_

They were unstoppable now. Rutting and rubbing against each other, their half-hard lengths stood up, creating tents, dripping pre-cum. Numb with pleasure, Yao was almost limp above him, just letting the vampire do the job.

When Arthur touched Yao's bare skin, there was a sudden electric shock coursing through him and he was once again in control of his body. With renewed energy, Arthur flipped them over so Yao was underneath and sealed his mouth over the petite nation's. Yao melted against him and wound his arms around Arthur's neck, kissing back with still-sleepy warmth.

Arthur growled into Yao's mouth and their kisses tipped over from tender and languid to urgent and heated. Yao arched up and immediately, Arthur pressed his hips down into Yao and rocked against him.

"Oh, god!"

"Ar-arthur," Yao moaned, hitching his leg higher up around Arthur's hip.

They scrabbled at each other's shirts before giving up and each stripping off their own. He kissed his way down Yao's neck, his lips seeking out the hard throb of Yao's pulse. He felt Yao's hands slide down his back and quite deliberately grab two handfuls of his arse.

Arthur chuckled, "Have fun, Yao?"

His 'mate' just nodded, too busy catching his breath. "My turn, ahen," he finally groaned.

Suddenly, Yao plunged his hand inside Arthur's boxers and wrapped his fingers around his cock. For a moment Arthur's vision went a bit white, like a bright flash had gone off, and he bit his lip.

Arthur challenged himself to stay as quiet as possible while Yao sucked at his earlobe and his neck and rubbed his cock. His long fingers wrapped around Arthur's achingly hard cock and gave it a few firm strokes. A steady stream of muttered, half-inaudible curses spilled from the English man's mouth. Right now he was harder than he'd ever been in his life for wanting this man.

Yao looked pleased with Arthur's reactions. He slid down under the covers and took the man's cock in his mouth. He felt him groan and shudder, but after only a few moments he was pulling Yao away.

"Uh? Anything-?"

"No, I don't want to come like that," he said, breathy.

Arthur seized Yao's arms and rolled them over, getting his knees between Yao's legs and slotting their hips together. He hooked a hand behind Yao's knee and lifted; the Chinese nation got the idea and wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist. Arthur lay over him and kissed him with slow thoroughness.

Arthur began to thrust his hips harder against Yao's, shifting around until their cocks aligned. Yao gasped at the contact and tilted his pelvis up. Arthur slid his hand between them and grasped both of their cocks, stroking harshly.

With a half-stifled cry Yao came, hard and fast, sweat popping to his brow and his fingers clenching in Arthur's hair, which a long time ago he thought was made of gold.

His face flushing, he averted his eyes from the man he was lying on, but Arthur held his chin and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips.

With Yao cradled contentedly in his arms, Arthur couldn't help but thank the vampire who started all this.

(-)

"Thank god, you've got laid," was the first thing France said to Arthur.

"What does that mean, frog? Jealous or what?" Arthur demanded, brushing. He pressed the buttons on the coffee machine and turned around to lash out at the French nation.

Francis smirked. "Of course I am," he threw both hands in the air. "But, I have got my dear Canada~"

"…Who's Canada again?"

For a minute, France looked scandalous, but he soon recovered. His expression turned serious.

"Listen, l'Angleterre," he said. "You have got to deal with Russia soon."

"Why?" Arthur frowned. "What happened?"

"Last night- ah-" France seemed uneasy. "Let's just say the Baltics are all in horrible pain right now…"

Arthur's eyes flashed red. "I'll just have to be careful, then." He shrugged, and collecting his cup of coffee, he walked off.

Francis yelled after him, "Don't overestimate yourself, mon cher! Nor underestimate Ivan. It will be your downfall!"

(-)

A.N.

Dragon warrior-sized dumpling for: Chakragirl15, PandaTeaLover, Limelavender, Clockeater890, Iggychu

Yeah, hope you all liked this chapter~ :D A bit of smut never hurts anyone~

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I have been delaying the confrontation for ages, and for that I apologise. Well, a lot of you are expecting Russia to do something amazing… so, I changed the whole scene and planning something more AWESOME! (I hope)

Happy ending or sad? I shall decide when the time comes :D

Review for a deadly burnt scone!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I love Hetalia, but I do not own it, for goodness' sake! (ಠ益ಠ)

This chapter is dedicated to PandaTeaLover for her lovely review~

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9<em>

That evening, Arthur was planning a surprise date for Yao. Yes, the morning sex was fantastic, but the whole relationship isn't all about that, you know. He needed to make Yao accept him into the bottom of the Chinese man's heart, and he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

_Our little Peony is worth it~_

Damn right you are, Arthur agreed for once.

(-)

"Gege, what about this dress?" Taiwan straightened, holding up a pink frilly dress. She examined the dress up and down, her smile growing wider. "What do you think?"

Practically dieing from shame, Yao was unable to utter a single syllable, just flailing his arms around.

Hong spoke for him, "Mei, I think, like, Yao-ge doesn't like the dress."

Korea, meanwhile, was in a corner, desperately stifling his laughter. And, he failed. "LOL! Aniki in a dress, da-ze!" he cried.

Yao threw him a glare filled with so much venom it chewed up Yong Soo's laughter and spat it back into the Korean's face. "I do not appreciate that comment, aru, so shut up."

"So, do you like it? I've got Guangdong's approval through webcam~." Taiwan pointed to the previously unseen laptop, where Guangdong was on the screen, giving the Taiwanese girl a wearily thumbs up. Further muffled laughter was heard in the background which was obviously the other provinces.

"No, aru!" Yao's face was bright red, from both embarrassment and anger. With a hand, he slammed the laptop shut.

"Hey! My laptop!"

(-)

Finally, Yao had escaped Mei's fashion claws by noon and surprisingly, Kiku had invited the whole Asian 'family' out for lunch in a sushi restaurant. Macau had some weird things on, and Thai and Viet were planning on going to the zoo, so only Yao, Yong Soo, Mei, Hong, and Kiku were there.

The restaurant was pleasant: not too dim or too brightly-lit, soft instrumental music playing in the background, and the walls painted a pale white-pink colour.

Kiku politely greeted them when they arrived. He knew this restaurant well and like a pro, led them to a table just big enough for the five Asians. The menu was passed around, but Japan ended up recommending and ordering everything.

Mei was chatting excitedly to Kiku (who's not very interested), and Hong was picking at the tablecloth emotionlessly when suddenly Yong Soo said, "That originated from Korea, daze!"

The whole group turned their head around at the same time to stare at what was simply a piece of calligraphy.

"WTF," Mei glared at Yong Soo. "How could that have originate form you?"

Yong Soo puffed up his chest, "Well, it's Hanja obviously, da-ze~"

Kiku looked uneasily, "Umm, Yong Soo-kun, that's Kanji…"

It was Yao's turn to speak up. He shook his head, pony tail swishing from side to side, "Uh-uh, no, aru," he said, "It's Hanzi, aru! And if I remember correctly, I invented it." He did a motion that roughly translates into 'Duh' in Yao's pretending-to-be-hip-and-cool vocabulary.

The argument was getting furious when Hong lifted his head to see the awkward waiter approaching. "Like, stop. There's food."

After less than two seconds, everyone had calmed down.

Chewing a sushi, Yao spoke up, with a smile, "So, Kiku-di, aru…"

"… not your brother…"

"Anyway, why have you invited us here, aru? You don't usually-"

Taiwan swiftly elbowed the Chinese nation. "Don't make Kiku-ge uncomfortable, Dage!" She glared.

"Ow!"

"Aniki, tell us about Eyebrows," Yong Soo asked. Hong nodded as well.

"… Taiwan, aru, help-"

"No, gege." Taiwan offered no support, and even took out a notebook. "I need this for next week's Yaoi magazine. I own Hungary an interview."

"…aru…"

(-)

"Yosshhhhi[1]! Alright, people! Listen up!" America grinned, tiny crumbles of the hamburger he was eating falling dramatically out of the mouth, causing a few fellow nations to groan in disgust.

Germany frowned. "Ja, America. Do tell us why we are here?" He said, annoyed. "Feliciano still needs half of his daily amount of-"

"PASTA~ VE~"

"Okay, okay," Alfred simply laughed it off. "Well, we all know what happened yesterday, right?..."

There was a pause in the meeting room.

Seychelles raised her hand. "…What happened yesterday?"

"Dudette, y-you don't know!"

Seychelles mumbled something, and then looked away.

Spain piped up. "Mi amiga, yesterday, Russia -how to put this?- beat the crap out of the Baltic's," he explained, hands fumbling with his tomatoes.

"Yeah," Alfred stood up from his seat, hands flat on the glass panel of the table. "And, the aim of today's emergency meeting is ta come up with a way to deal of that commie bastard!"

"And, what do you suggest? La Russie is hard to deal with, non?" France shrugged, an invisible Canada on his lap.

"HAHAHA. I have no ideas so far, buuut, first of all," Alfred laughed awkwardly. "Anyone has ideas of where Russia might be? The FBI's lost track of him."

There was a second silence.

"Let's wait until Chirstmas…"

"I agree."

"Me too."

"The awesome I agree with the un-awesome people in this room!"

(-)

"Wow."

Arthur's clear green eyes widened to the size of Alfred's hamburgers, his expression one of startled awe. "Yao… you look… great!"

Leaning against the doorframe and obsessively smoothing and tugging at the newly brought designer shirt, Yao gave a small smile. "Thanks, ahen. I honestly don't know what Mei did but it's okay, right?"

"Definitely, Yao! You look gorgeous! " Arthur replied, ears growing red.

The English man didn't look too bad himself, Yao thought to himself. The suit perfectly fitted to his lithe body aah~. No, Yao! Stop picturing indecent stuff!

Again, Yao fidgeted. His own shirt was too expensive for Yao to wear it comfortably, even if it is silk. What was Mei thinking, a shirt that cost more than a mega-sized Shinatty-chan?

Then, Arthur grabbed the petit man's hand and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Come on, Yao, time to go~"

And, off they went to the hall.

"It's the best around here! The queen visited it before, you know."

"Uh-huh. Right, aru."

Unimpressed, Yao was dragged into a box on the first tier, right at front and overlooking the stage directly.

It was strange when the music first started. It was vastly different from his country's music, which includes either the calming sound of old instruments or the energetic crashes of drums and gongs.

Still, when the curtain rose, Yao was instantly swept away by the music. Mesmerized, ever single instrumental part sounded distant in his head but every one harmonious with the next. He could hear the people as well as he could hear the music: the scrape of a bow across strings, the feathery whisper as a page of music was turned.

Hands behind his head and legs crossed at the ankles, Arthur closed his eyes. It had been a long time since he was last able to enjoy spending his free time with someone he liked, and doing something he liked. Arthur glanced over at his partner, who watched with child-like wonder. He unwillingly smiled. If this impressed Yao so easily, well, Valentines will be easy-peasy~

Then, he felt hair rise on the back of his neck.

They were being watched. He knew it quite suddenly. His forehead prickled with the stare, and for the first time since the vampire transformation, Arthur's eyes lit with the familiar fire, the swirling dark glow, like molten lava, yet his eyes remained green.

He stood up.

Yao torn his eyes away from the orchestra, "Opium, where are-"

Arthur bent down to place a slender finger on Yao's lips and kissed his cheek gently. "Shh… I'm just going to the bathroom…"

"Alright, ahen." Yao nodded.

And, without looking back, Arthur left.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Citrine Sunflower and PandaTeaLover, lah!<p>

Just in case you guys complain about America saying 'Yoshi', I know it's Japanese of 'alright'(pronounced with the "i" silent), but I just feel it's more natural for him to start his speech like that. He does that a lot in the anime so I got used to it~ Sometimes, I resist the urge to say that too even though I am not a person who randomly says Japanese stuff.

And, about the Asian siblings' argument, they are like that a lot in my head canon. Which one is right? You decide~

Review! Reviews makes me happy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't allow Hetalia!~ ^^**

1-2-3

1-2-3

_I'm just like James Bond, eh? _Arthur chuckled softly.

Arthur did plan to go to the bathroom. He just took a different route than usual and ended up in the far north corridor of the Hall, where the musicians used to store their instruments. Abandoned for many years, it was obviously in bad condition- the wallpaper moody and damp, spiders dangling from huge webs, and rodents running everywhere.

Arthur concentrated on every feather-light step he took, partially hidden by the dark shadow. The chances of Russia spotting him were low, but one wrong move would have dreadful consequences. No, he must be careful.

Finally, he reached the room where he could hear voice, one of which was Ivan's.

For his hiding place behind the door, Arthur could see the seriousness on the other country's face. Ivan was trembling with rage, his hands clenched into fists.

_Yao is mine, big nose._

_Oh, shut up, you!_

"брат…"

That was Belarus' voice! What is she doing here? Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Belarus," Russia's voice slashed through the silence, so cold and empty even Belarus took a step back albeit a small one. "Didn't I tell you to guard Yao-yao? And make sure the English fool doesn't disappear? Why are you here? You'd better have a good reason or else…kolkolkol."

"Yes, brother, I know," Belarus said, strangely passive for someone who's usually so violent. "However-"

"Little brother, what's wrong?" A soft female voice called out, and Arthur heard hurried footsteps. Ukraine. "Why did you phone me?"

Then the Slavic nation switched to their own languages, leaving the vampire clueless about what they were saying, but instinct told him they very likely were discussing how to make his death as painful as possible.

"_Brother, I know Mr. China is very important to you but this-this is too much!" _

"_Quiet, Ukraine. One word: debt, da?"_

Ukraine kept silent after that.

So focused he was on Russia and Ukraine's conversation, Arthur failed to notice the presence behind his back.

_ARTHUR! Don't ignore me!_

"Brother, I have bad news," Belarus interrupted sternly.

"What!" Russia spun away and snapped at the blond nation.

"The vampire England has escaped. And I believe, brother, he is hiding behind that curtain."

(-)

Meanwhile, in the stand, Yao was blissfully unaware of the danger around him and was happily clapping with everyone else. It was a marvelous performance- such a shame England had to go to the bath room. Wait, where is he?

(-)

An arm snaked quickly around the English nation's neck and in a flash, he was been pulled by someone, then running as if for his life, which Arthur supposed was somewhat true.

"Wha-"

"Don't talk! Just run, for goodness sake!" The person pulling him yelled. Judging from the accent, it was Lithuania.

"Let go of me!"

"No! Do you want to die?"

It confused Arthur. Why was Lithuania helping him? Surely, he would be on Russia's side? He used to live in Russia's house, did he not?

Yet, he could not afford to think too deeply about these irrelevant questions right now.

Without Arthur noticing, the Baltic Nation had brought them into storage cardboard and shut the door. They panted, both exhausted from running.

England skid down the wall, his legs aching. "Explain," he demanded.

Still standing, Lithuania give the vampire a wearily look, "Right… Where to start?"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but somehow I forced myself to continue this... The exciting part (aka the showdown) will be in the next chapter or so! I've got the basic idea down!<strong>

**I'm sorry for not updating this story. But, when I look back, this story isn't really good, is it? Still, I'll definitely finish this! All your kind reviews made me feel gulity and I think I owe you all this~ =D**

**Review, and please don't murder me! ^^'**


End file.
